


To The Stars

by Cosmic_Kitty



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I just want my boys to be happy and in love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramses is a dick, S2 cannon divergence, Theia - Freeform, This Is STUPID, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Kitty/pseuds/Cosmic_Kitty
Summary: Idea from a post by alphabetcosplay on Tumblr. https://alphabetcosplay.tumblr.com/post/179363916892/penumbra-spoilers-but-someone-please-give-me-aBEING EDITED/REWRITTEN!





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I'm sorry.

"Mista Steel! Mista Steel! Slow down!" Rita stopped running to catch her breath.

"Rita?"

"We lost him... Actually I don't think he was following us in the first place."

"Heh, figures."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go find some place dry."

"Mista Steel what happened? Who was that?" Juno was quiet. "Mista Steel?"

"Sorry, I don't know but it didn't seem like a good Idea to stick around." Rita nodded. "Do you thing the sewers might be safe now?"

"No. They're probably flooded anyway."

"Mista Steel we need to get out of here, who cares if we get soaked?"

"Okay, let's go.

________________________________________________________________________________

His chest it was burning. He had never felt anything so hot. Peter leaned against the wall to give him a moment to relax. But instead of a damp old tile wall his back met smooth shiny metal. When had he left the sewers? Was this really Old Town? It didn't seem that old. Coming here was a mistake he needed to leave.-

Peter was soaking wet he had to have been out in the rain for a while to get this wet how had he not noticed. His glasses were fogged up. He needed to get out of the rain and into the sewer and out of this town. He started walking again after he realized he had stopped.-

 

He had an umbrella, where did he get it from? He was approaching two people maybe they could help him find the sewers. He stopped in front of them. "Oh, sir can we borrow your umbrella?" And his eyes landed on the face of Juno Steel. A face he had tried so hard to forget. "Sir? Mista Steel? Mista Ste-"

He was crying or had been. He felt hot tears on his face but he didn't know why he was sad. He didn't know why he was crying. Was he even sad?-

He was cold. He knew his nice clothes had to be ruined except for his shoes. He had lost his umbrella somewhere. And he was cold. Really really col-

The rain had stopped and Peter was feeling a little better. He hoped he would dry off soon. He could see the sunri-

His chest was hot again. He didn't know where he was. His head hurt he needed to get ou-

He was on his knees his chest was so hot it hurt. It hur-

 

THEIA SOUL. Activated.


End file.
